As liquid crystal display technology develops, most liquid crystal display devices at present have the advantages of low cost, low power consumption, and high performance. Elements in a liquid crystal display panel are usually integrated through precise design, so as to ensure an optimized display effect while lowering the cost and the power consumption.
In the field of thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD), a large number of source drive circuits and gate drive circuits are required in a liquid crystal display panel for driving the pixels respectively arranged in a perpendicular direction and in a horizontal direction. As compared with a source drive chip, a gate drive chip has the advantages of lower cost and lower power consumption. In this case, the number of data lines can be reduced by designing a reasonable structure of the pixel array, and thus fewer source drive chips are needed, thereby the production cost and the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device can both be reduced.
For example, according to the prior art, two horizontally adjacent sub pixels in an HSD (Half Source Driving) pixel array share one data line, and thus the number of data lines can be reduced by half as compared with a traditional liquid crystal driving pixel array. Adjacent sub pixels in the same line are connected with different scan lines, and every other sub pixel is connected with the same scan line, and thus the number of scan lines doubles as compared with that of scan lines for driving a traditional pixel array.
Generally, in an HSD pixel array, 2H line inversion driving mode, i.e., two-line inversion driving mode, can be adopted. The polarity of the drive signal level of the data line inverses once within two scanning periods. As the number of scan lines doubles, the scanning time distributed to each of the scan lines is decreased, thereby the charging time of each sub pixel is reduced. Further, due to certain impedance of the data line, delay distortion will occur to the waveform of a voltage signal during the transmission thereof. The distortion becomes more and more severe as approaching the end of the data line. Consequently, the charging rate of the sub pixels in an odd numbered column at the end of the data line will be different from that of the sub pixels in an even numbered column at the end of the data line. For example, the sub pixels in the odd numbered column, which are driven first, are undercharged, and thus display relatively low brightness. In contrast, the sub pixels in the even numbered column, which are charged later, are better charged, and thus display relatively high brightness.
Therefore, in the same frame period, the brightness spatially displayed by the sub pixels of the liquid crystal display panel is not uniform, and thus bright lines and dark lines would appear over the entire HSD pixel array.